The Lion Guard REWRITTEN
by TheLionNerd
Summary: The Son of Simba is destined for great things..but must assemble a team to truly realize his destiny through life's hardships.. COLLABORATION WITH MACHOZI
1. Baobab Ball

**THIS IS A COLLABORATION WITH MACHOZI,WHO IS A GREAT FRIEND OF MINE.**

the morning sun's light shined upon pride rock as a new prince,the son of King Simba and Queen Nala,was born today.

Simba and Nala's daughter,Kiara,looked at her newborn brother with a smile on her face.

''Dada,he's adowable.'' Kiara said and Simba smiled.

''Indeed he is...what should we name him?'' Simba asked Nala,who chuckled.

''Simba,maybe we should let Kiara decide..I mean,she is the big sister now.'' Nala suggested and Simba nodded.

''Kiara,what do you want to name him?'' Simba asked his daughter.

''Hm...how abowt Kion?'' Kiara replied

''That's a good name,wouldn't you say?'' Simba asked Nala,who nodded.

''Sure is…'' Nala agreed,then looked at her newborn son,''Kion..you are destined for great things…''

 **5 months later…**

''Catch me if you can!'' a cheerful voice said.

''Oh I can,Bunga!Just watch!'' a slightly older,but still child voice said.

Bunga the honey badger and Prince Kion were best friends since they were a month the honey badger had crazier ideas and was more of a daredevil than anything,Kion was also pretty daring,but always followed his parents' rules to avoid trouble with them.

Bunga jumped over a log while throwing up a baobab fruit,which Kion caught with his mouth,then ran ahead of Honey Badger jumped on branches in trees,then snatches the baobab fruit out of Kion's mouth and kicked it over his head,causing a giraffe to duck from the baobab fruit coming at it.

''WHOA!'' Kion yelled,then both he and bunga ran after the baobab fruit that was flying towards pride rock.

as Kion and Bunga ran after the baobab fruit,Kion spotted Kiara's friends,Tiifu and Zuri.

''Hi Tiifu,hi Zuri!'' Kion shouted as he passed the 2 lioness cubs.

''...He's so weird.'' Zuri groaned.

''Yeah...but i like that about him.'' Tiifu said,then both of the cubs walked off.

 **later at pride rock.**

Simba and Kiara were standing at the edge of pride rock while looking at the sunrise.

''Everything the light touches is a part of our kingdom..the pridelands..ruling it is a big responsibility,Kiara..and some day,when you're queen-'' Simba started,but both him and Kiara heard Kion's voice.

''HEADS UP!INCOMING!'' Kion screamed as the baobab fruit hit Simba in the head.

''Kion!'' Kiara said as the young prince ran in front of her and Simba.

''Oh!S-Sorry dad..me and Bunga were playing baobab ball-'' Kion started,but was interrupted by Bunga.

''And Kion couldn't handle the pass!'' Bunga finished and Kion growled.

''What!?A giraffe couldn't handle it!You kicked it over my head!'' Kion snarled and pushed Bunga with his paw.

''Kion!'' Simba scolded as Bunga throw the baobab fruit over Kion's head and caught it.

''And you couldn't handle it.'' Bunga said with a smile.

''Oh yeah?Try to handle THIS!'' Kion said,then pounced at Bunga,causing them to do tug of war with the baobab ball.

''BOYS!'' Simba shouted,causing Kion to let go of the fruit,''Kion..I need to talk to your 'll be tracking gazelles with her friends today.''

''Tiifu and Z-'' Kion started,but was interrupted by Kiara.

''Because I'm training to be-'' Kiara started.

''Queen of the pridelands,yeah yeah,I know all about it Kiara!'' Kion finished.

''At least I have MY life figured out'' Kiara scoffed,''what are you gonna grow up to be,little brother?''

''Happy?'' Kion replied.

''Alright you two,that's enough.'' Simba started,''Kion,how about you and Bunga go play somewhere else?''

''Good idea!Let's go,Bunga!'' Kion said,then ran off with Bunga following him.

 **Note:The last scene is based off of** _ **Return of the Roar.**_

 **Shout out to Asante,Incarnate Firefly,OnoKeenestOfSight17 and Carmen738**


	2. The Roar Awakens

They ran into the Meadow.

Bunga held the Baobab ball.

Kion laughed.

He grabbed it and they played Tug-Of-War once more.

They heard a cackle.

"Probably Janja…" Kion mumbled.

He ignored the cackle.

Meanwhile, behind a rather large rock…

''Janja,Janja..a honey badger and Kion are over there!'' Cheezi almost yelled,but Janja smacked him before he could.

''Be quiet, furbrain,they'll see us.'' Janja scolded

''Aww Janja,I'm starvelated.'' Chungu complained and Janja growled.

''First of all,the correct saying is 'starving' and second..wait for them to have their guard down so we can attack.'' Janja snarled until he saw a butterfly and started biting at it,but the butterfly landed on his head when he got done.

Both Chungu and Cheezi laughed hysterically at it.

''What,what's so funny?'' Janja asked with a growl,but Chungu and Cheezi kept laughing,''FINE!Let's just go and eat those two before anyone sees us!''

Cheezi and Chungu then cheered.

Kion heard a Zebra yelp.

That's when he got curious.

"Bunga, did you hear that?" He asked.

Bunga nodded slightly.

They both looked at the herd.

The Hyenas were laughing like maniacs.

Kion was worried.

He ran up to the herd's leader, who wasn't with the herd at the time.

"Mzuri! Your herd is under attack!" Kion pleaded.

Mzuri glanced at Kion.

"MY HERD IS UNDER ATTACK?!" He screeched.

Mzuri, Kion, and Bunga ran to the herd.

Mzuri was saddened by what he saw.

One Zebra was dead.

The Hyenas cackled.

Kion got filled with anger.

He roared.

The Hyenas were frightened.

They froze.

Bunga's grin was huge.

"THE ROAR!" Bunga exclaimed.

"The Roar?" Kion asked.

''Ok...Chungu,Cheezi..RUN!'' Janja said as the three hyenas ran off.

Bunga laughed at the Hyenas.

"HAH!" He exclaimed.

They went back to Pride Rock.

 **Note:This story is being cowritten,so this chapter was mainly written by Machozi with me writing the lines for Janja,Chungu and Cheezi.**


	3. The Tale Of The Lion Guard

''That was Kion's roar?'' Queen Nala asked Rafiki,who laughed.

''Yes,Nala,YES!''Rafiki replied,''He is ready..IT IS TIME!''

''No,Rafiki'' Simba said,''He can't possibly be ready,he's still a cub.''

Simba was then hit on the head with a stick.

''OW!'' Simba yelped.

''Simba,Simba,you heard the roar!'' Rafiki reminded the king of the pridelands.

''I heard it..it's just..it's a big responsibility,'' Simba said,''I need more time to prepare him.''

''You ran out of time,Simba'' Nala told her husband,''You need to tell him.''

''Tell me what,mom?'' Kion asked his mother as he walked over to her.

Nala and Rafiki turned to Simba.

''Well..um..we need to talk,Kion.'' Simba said and Kion had a look of fear.

''Oh no..dad,we already had that talk,I'm not marrying Tiifu because of 'Can you feel the love tonight'!'' Kion said in a panicked tone.

'' ..I admit that was a pretty uninteresting talk,but i'm gonna tell you about something else..follow me...and don't take bunga.'' Simba said and Kion nodded.

the 4 Pridelanders(Simba, Kion, Rafiki and Nala) went to a cave.

''It's a bunch of vines,dad..what's so special about a bunch of vines?'' Kion asked and Rafiki ripped the vines off as the 3 lions walked into the cave.

''What is this place?'' Kion asked in wonder

''The lair of the lion guard,Kion.'' Simba replied.

''The Lion Guard?what's that?'' Kion asked and Simba smiled.

''The Lion Guard is the team that protects the pridelands and defends the circle of life.'' Simba said and Kion raised an eyebrow.

''But dad,that's y-'' Kion started,but was interrupted.

''It was made that way because the old lion guard died.'' Simba said before Kion could finish.

''They...died?'' Kion asked and Rafiki shined a bright light on a group of paintings.

''Many years ago before you were born,your grandfather Mufasa was the king of the pridelands and his brother Scar was the leader of the lion guard…'' Simba started.

'' _Congratulations,brother!'' Mufasa congradulated Scar,who cringed._

'' _I can already tell this will be a bad job.'' Scar groaned_

 _a few months later…_

'' _Nia, Eros, Schnell, Mutige,listen to what we must do!'' Scar told his lion guard_

'' _Vhat do ve do,Scar?'' Mutige asked his leader._

'' _You 4 must help me kill mufasa and take the throne so I can rule the pridelands with you as my advisors.'' Scar explained with a grin,but the guard just stood there,''Well?''_

'' _Scar,the lion guard's job is to protect the pridelands and the circle of life,not kill royals just because our leader wants us to!'' Nia explained,''So,sorry..but we won't help you.''_

'' _You WHAT?!'' Scar yelled,furious._

'' _We won't help you do such a criminal act just for your own desires.'' Nia said_

'' _You TRAITORS!'' Scar said,causing Nia to cringe._

'' _Scar,please,we don't have to do this!'' Nia pleaded to her leader,who then started to roar._

 _Nia ran out of the pridelands as the rest of the guard were killed by the when Scar tried to roar again,he just did a normal lion roar and not the roar of the elders._

'' _W-What?'' Scar said,confused._

 _just then,the ghost of Mohatu appeared before Scar._

'' _Scar...you used the roar for evil..so we had to take the roar away from you as a punishment..'' Mohatu said and Scar had tears in his eyes._

'' _I-I didn't mean t-'' He began,but the ghost vanished,leaving scar there a crying lion as red eyes came from a dark cave in the distance._

''Hevi Kabisa…'' Kion said with a stunned tone.

''The roar can be used for great good,''Rafiki said,'But can also be used for terrible evil.''

''Don't worry,I will never be like scar.'' Kion assured his parents and Rafiki.

''That's good to know,son..because from now on..you are the leader of the new lion guard.'' Simba revealed to Kion.

''M-Me?Come on,dad,you have to be kidding…'' Kion said,but saw the serious looks in his parents,''Ok,you aren't kidding..i'll make you proud dad!''

Kion then ran off.

''You didn't tell him that only lions had to be in the guard,did you?'' Nala said and Simba's eyes widened.

''...crap.'' Simba sighed.


	4. A little love

**Pride Rock**

 **11:30 AM**

Kion and bunga walked over to Tiifu and Zuri.

''Hi,Kion!'' Tiifu said while smiling at her friend.

''Hey,Tiifu,guess what!'' Kion shouted and Tiifu raised an eyebrow,''I'm leading a team now!''

Tiifu grinned when he said and Tiifu were great friends and were very close to eachother.

''That's awesome,Kion!Can I join!?'' Tiifu asked and Kion had a sad look on his face.

''Tiifu,I don't want to risk your safety,so i'm gonna have to say no.'' Kion said with an honest tone.

''It's ok..i understand.'' Tiifu said with a smile,then hugged her friend,who blushed.

''Tiifu,please..'' Kion said,''Don't be all mushy.''

''Kion,when are we gonna go find members for the lion guard?!'' Bunga asked.

''In a minute,bunga!'' Kion replied,then looked at Tiifu and licked her,''I probably won't spend that much time with you,Tiifu...so i'm sorry for taking this job.''

''Don't be,Kion..it was the only job you could possibly be fit for right now.'' Tiifu said

However,little did they know,Mzingo the vulture was watching them.

''Hmmm...a new lion guard...I must report this to Janja.'' Mzingo said,then flew off.

 **The Outlands**

 **12:00 PM**

''He roared and a bunch of lions were forming in the clouds and roaring alongside him!It was scary,Janja!'' Cheezi said and Janja growled.

''I was there to experience it,furbrain,now shut up,Mzingo is coming!'' Janja shouted,then looked at his majordomo,''Anything good,Mzingo?''

''Janja,It appears that a new LION GUARD was formed..it is in it's incomplete stages,but it is led by Kion…'' Mzingo informed and Janja broke a sweat.

''That won't be good...whatever,get everyone ready for an invasion of the pridelands...tonight we strike!'' Janja shouted,then walked off.


	5. Progression and Disension

Kion and Bunga were walking across the grasslands to find other members,but heard a scream.

''That sounds like Zuri!'' Kion shouted

''Let's save her!'' Bunga yelled in excitement with his new job,then ran off with Kion in pursuit.

 **Later…**

''Ow!'' Zuri whined as Tiifu and Kiara watched on,''I'm stuck…''

''You wouldn't be stuck if you didn't sharpen your claws at every other tree,Zuri'' Kiara reminded,''The more often you sharpen your claws,the more likely you are to get stuck.''

''But,Kiara,if i don't keep them sharp,I don't keep them shiny'' Zuri said while grinning at her shiny claws.

Kiara and Tiifu then looked to see Timon and Pumbaa.

''Hold on,Zuri,we'll get you out!'' Timon said,then walked over to Zuri with a stick in his hands.

''Uh...timon,are you sure about this?'' Tiifu asked the meerket,who laughed.

''Of course,tiifu,everything will be fine!'' Timon assured Tiifu as Kion and Bunga arrived.

''What's going on?'' Kion asked and Tiifu ran to him.

''Kion!'' Tiifu shouted happily,hugging the male cub,who hugged back.

''Oh,zuri got her claws stuck in a old log.'' Kiara explained.

''Sharpening her claws too much,was she?'' Kion asked and Kiara nodded,''Thought so.''

''Timon,you obviously need-'' Pumbaa started,walking on the log,causing it to collapse and zuri's claws to break.

''OW!OW!'' Zuri screamed in pain,''My claws….''

Tiifu then jumped down and tended to Zuri.

''There,there,zuri...it'll be ok.'' Tiifu said.

''Hey,Tiifu,wanna come help me and bunga find members for the lion guard?'' Kion asked the lioness cub,who squealed and nodded,''Then come on''

''But,tiifu,what about the gazelle tracking?'' Kiara asked her friend,who shrugged and followed Kion and Bunga,who ran off.

 **Later…**

''You're sure beshte is the right guy to be the strongest?'' Kion asked Tiifu,who nodded.

''Hey,girls,you want a bath?'' Beshte asked a bunch of hippo girls,who grinned and nodded,''Alright then!TWENDE KIBOKO!''

Beshte then knocked over a large rock,which caused a large stream of water to get into big springs,while also getting Kion,Tiifu and Bunga wet.

Beshte noticed Kion and walked over to him.

''Hey,Kion,what's the kerbubble?'' Beshte asked his friend,who sighed.

''Follow me,Beshte.'' Kion replied,then walked off with Tiifu and Bunga,with beshte following behind.

 **In the outlands**

Janja walked over to a group of hyenas.

''Hofu!siri!chungu!cheezi!'' Janja shouted to the 4 hyenas,who were fighting over a bone.

''What is it,Janja?'' Siri asked in her thick Irish accent,''We have been waiting for hours since you found out about the new lion guard.''

''I've been trying to think of a way to do our plan,siri,that's why!'' Janja spat while growling,though this didn't faze the emotionless Siri.

''You mean you were able to get us out of the elephant graveyard without scar noticing AS A PUP,and yet you can't find a way around five brats?'' Siri asked.

'' 'Brats'?'' Janja asked Siri.

''No doubt kion will pick four of his friends to help him,so the lion guard won't be a problem.'' Siri replied.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes.''

 **Meanwhile….**

''Kion,I see ono!'' Bunga said to his friend,who looked.

''Perfect!Tiifu,follow me…'' Kion said,then slowly crept through the grass with Tiifu.

''So,what do you think of this adventure so far?'' Kion asked with a whisper.

''I think it's awesome,kion,thank you for bringing me on board.'' Tiifu whispered,then nuzzled Kion.

''I have an idea to suprise ono…'' Kion said,then started whispering to Tiifu as ono was seen flying over the hill that was ahead.

''Such a pretty day,today!'' Ono said with a gasp of relief,then jumped at the sight of Kion giving flowers to tiifu,''That's weird.''

Ono then flew over to kion,who threw the flowers away.

''What's going on here?'' Ono asked

''Ono...I need you for something.'' Kion replied.

Ono just raised an eyebrow.


	6. The Fifth Member

Kion,Tiifu,Beshte,Ono and Bunga were walking through the grasslands,looking for the 5th lion guard member.

Suddenly, Beshte, Ono and Bunga turned around and realized that Kion and Tiifu were missing, so they decided to look for them.

''Kion and Tiifu sitting on a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G'' Bunga sang,causing Kion to emit a low growl.

''Bunga, stop it…'' Kion whined,causing the honey badger to laugh.

"What? Am I interrupting the little seeds of romance?" He said and continued to laugh.

''You aren't interrupting anything,you are just making yourself look like an utter fool.'' Kion said.

''Kion, I think that's what his name means though.." Tiifu whispered and continued nuzzling Kion

''His name means 'flower' but he definitely can't be one at times.'' Kion said.

Just then, a yellow blur came past them.

''Was that fuli?'' Kion asked, then saw a horde of baboons chasing fuli, '' Yep..it's fuli.

''She looks like she isn't really having a good time.. maybe we should help her?" Tiifu suggested

''Yeah...and I have an idea.'' Kion agreed.

''Huwezi!'' Fuli shouted as she jumped over a baboon,then ducked under some more before running towards kion,'' Kion?''

''Fuli, jump!'' Kion yelled and Fuli jumped over him, causing Beshte to pop up and have the baboons collide with him.

''Nice save Beshte'' Kion complimented, causing Beshte to nod.

''Totally...thanks!'' Fuli said, then looked at the baboons, ''And as for you guys...I said I'm sorry! I didn't try to be mean when I said you guys look funny when you scratch your heads!''

 **Meanwhile, in the outlands…**

Chungu and Cheezi were fighting over a zebra bone, causing Janja to walk over and swat away the bone.

''Stop fighting over bones, furbrains!'' Janja growled.

''Chungu and Cheezi would be wise if they wanted to stay here, which I doubt they would.'' Siri said darkly.

"Siri, your complaints won't give us any food.." Janja said angrily.

''Not like you standing around here with an updated version of Ed and Banzai would get us any more food, too.'' Siri spat.

''My father lived through harsh times,Siri.'' Janja countered, causing Siri to laugh.

''You wouldn't know hard if it slapped you in the face, you spotted clown.'' Siri said.

''IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!'' Janja barked, getting right in Siri's face, though this didn't stir the slightly younger hyena.

''Temper,temper...I wouldn't even DREAM of challenging you.'' Siri said sarcastically, then turned away,'' Not that I would have the time to.''

Siri then walked away as Janja sighed and turned to Chungu and Cheezi.

''Chungu! Cheezi!'' Janja said, ''It's almost time...tonight we strike!''

''Good ide-wait...strike?'' Chungu asked, causing Janja to facepalm.

''BAH! FURBRAIN!'' Janja yelled, ''We go to the pridelands and wreck havoc among them and throw the pridelands into chaos!''

''Oooh…'' Chungu and Cheezi said in unison, looking at each other.

''You know what...MZINGO!'' Janja called to his Majordomo.

''What is it now,Janja?'' Mzingo asked

''Go spy on this 'Lion Guard' of the present...if you find anything interesting ,come back to me!'' Janja ordered.

''Yes, sir!'' Mzingo said,then flew off.


	7. The Death of a Survivor

**The outlands….**

''Chungu! Cheezi! Come here!'' Janja barked as said hyenas walk over to him.

''What is it, Janja?'' Cheezi asked his leader.

''I got a plan...a plan to get into King Simba's head.'' Janja started, ''Let's kill one of his family.''

''Janja,that will a-'' Chungu started, but was interrupted by Janja

''SHUT IT ,FURBRAIN!'' Janja yelled.

''What's the plan gonna be about,Janja?'' Cheezi asked Janja.

''Just listen to me and we will get past this fine, okay?'' Janja said and both Chungu and Cheezi nodded.

 **Later, in the gorge….**

''It's been several months since you died, my sweetheart.'' Sarabi said while looking at the broken tree where mufasa's body was spotted 20 months earlier, ''I may not live to see my great great grandchildren or even great grandchildren, but I will make sure that it will be in your memory.''

''Who knows, Sarabi, you might be joining the great kings and queens sooner than you thought.'' She heard Janja say, causing Sarabi to turn to him and his 2 hyenas.

 **With Kion…**

Kion heard Sarabi roar at Janja from a couple hundred feet away.

''Grandma!?'' Kion shouted, then ran towards the gorge.

''Kion, what's wrong?'' His friends kept asking him as he ran farther away.

Kion just kept running and running, not stopping for anything until he reached the gorge and saw Janja, Chungu and Cheezi cornering Sarabi.

Kion then starting jumping down the cliff to help Sarabi as more hyenas came.

''More of them..'' Kion gasped in near fright as he sped up.

Sarabi saw Kion and gasped.

''Kion, get away from here!'' Sarabi said,''It's not s-''

She didn't manage to finish as the hyenas charged at Sarabi and attacked her.

''GRANDMA!'' Kion screamed as he saw his grandmother be mauled to death by the hyenas, but chose to leave the gorge as Sarabi said.

 **10 minutes later….**

Kion, Tiifu ,Ono, Beshte, Fuli and Bunga managed to get back to Sarabi as Janja stopped mauling her.

Kion saw the bloody mess she was and growled.

''Life and death...it's part of a cycle...death can't be prevented...it can only be delayed, my rival.'' Janja said to the cub.

''But killing my grandmother?'' Kion growled.

''It's a part of history...I will be a part of it..you will be a part of it...even those bunch of toddies you call your lion guard.'' Janja explained,''History must be shaped by the choices we make...and this event will go down in history as a glorious one.''

Kion just roared at Janja, who didn't move.

''You hate the truth...it nags at you like a termite...eating away at your thoughts like it's a buffet'' Janja said.

Kion jumped at Janja, but was stopped by Tiifu and Bunga.

''YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE, JANJA!'' Kion yelled as Janja walked off.

''I'm sure I will,Kion...I'm sure I will.'' Janja said while smirking.

 **That night….**

Kion was looking at the outlands while growling. He started to tear up.

''You killed my grandmother...I will never forgive you guys…'' He scowled, then walked into the cave of the Pride rock.

"I'm sorry, Kion… I'm so sorry." whispered Tiifu.

''Sure….lets just go to sleep.'' Kion said,then laid down.


	8. Cementing your legacy

2 months have passed since Sarabi's death and the lion guard has been doing their duties,though they have not encountered any hyenas since the old queen's demise and the pridelands have been at peace since the tragic death.

However,since Sarabi's death,there has been one person who's grief never went with the wind..and that person is Kion,who became distant from his father as a result of the event

''He's mad at you because he feels like you didn't want to help,simba..'' Nala said to the king,who sighed.

Little did they knew,Kion was hiding in the shadows,watching them talk.

''I know,but-'' Simba started,but was interrupted by kion clearing his throat,''Kion?''

''Well,dad,considering that you were informed of it that evening,when she was barely breathing,but chose to stand by and let her DIE,would that tell you something?'' Kion asked while growling.

''There was nothing I could-''

''THERE WASN'T ANYTHING YOU CAN DO TO HELP YOUR OWN MOTHER?REALLY,IS THAT HOW THIS IS GONNA GO!?'' Kion yelled,suprising both Nala and Simba,''Janja said death is not preventable..just delayed...but I felt that i could delay her death for many more years by trying to help her and look where that got me?I made myself distant,guilty that I failed you...t-that i failed grandma.''

Kion then started crying,causing Nala to hug the now near teen prince.

''I failed everyone….'' Kion said with tears in his eyes.

''Sweetie,you didn't fail anybody.'' Nala said with a smile,''Not everything can be changed..you just need to realize that and see it for yourself.''

''But...i saw her be mauled in front of me.'' Kion reminded and Nala chuckled.

''One event does not determine your success,my son...your accomplishments afterwards will.'' Nala said

''I know…'' Kion said,then walked off to be greeted by his friends,''Guys?''

''Hi,Kion!'' Tiifu shouted while grinning.

''Some Jackals were spotted at the border and we were gonna go to you to get them.'' Ono explained.

Kion turned to Tiifu.

''What about you?'' Kion asked

''I'm going to the waterhole with Zuri and Kiara.'' Tiifu replied,then ran off with Zuri and Kiara.

 **Later,at the border…..**

''We were just wanting to hunt…'' a jackal said while frowning.

''No,goigoi...I gave you food a couple days ago,you don't need to come back to hunt for sport.'' Kion said

''KION!KION!'' Ono shouted while flying to Kion

''What is it?'' Kion asked.

''The Pride Rock's cave is blocked off and Tiifu,Kiara and Zuri are in trouble at the waterhole!'' Ono explained.

''Who is causing it?'' Kion asked with worry.

''Janja and his hyenas!'' Ono said and Kion darted off instantly,running towards the waterhole.

 **A few minutes later….**

Zuri and Kiara had Zebra blood on them due to Janja and the hyenas eating a zebra close to the 2 girls while Tiifu was crying at a rock nearby.

''JANJA!'' Kion shouted,then landed before Janja and the hyenas.

''Kion...you come back for more after the emotional rollar coaster I took you on a couple months back?'' Janja asked and Kion nodded,''Very well...BOSE!JOHKER!BRING ME THE GIRL!''

The 2 most evil of Janja's hyenas nodded before grabbing Tiifu and tossing her to Janja.

''Hello,little girl…'' Janja said while chuckling,Tiifu's face full of fear.

''Don't you even think about hurting her,Janja!'' Kion shouted,then get into a battle position.

''Oh,i'm not going to hurt her,no...i'm gonna do something MUCH worse…'' Janja said,then clawed a few lines across Tiifu's legs,causing her to squeal,''I'm gonna torture her…''

Kion then roared,causing Janja,Chungu,Cheezi,Bose and Johker to freeze,giving the lion enough time to tackle Janja down as the rest of the lion guard engaged the 4 other hyenas.

Kion and Janja rolled down a hill and eventually into the same gorge that Mufasa and Sarabi died in.

Janja had the hardest fall,as he landed back feet first onto a rock,breaking his hind legs.

Kion slowly got up and saw the state janja was in and smiled at it.

''Sucks being hurt,doesn't it,Janja?'' Kion asked the hyena,then clawed him in the face,sending him down,''You hurt my family from the inside...you hurt my confidence and made me have a life of guilt for 2 months...and now you hurt the girl I love?What kind of monster are you?'' Kion said,then kicked Janja into a log.

''Says the one who's attacking a defenseless hyena.'' Janja spat

''TIIFU WAS DEFENSELESS WHEN YOU HURT HER!MY GRANDMOTHER WAS OLD!YOU TARGETED THOSE I CARED ABOUT MOST LIKE IT WAS ALL ABOUT THEM TO ACCOMPLISH YOUR GOALS!'' Kion roared,then clawed Janja in the face again.

''You use others for your own personal goals and ambitions….you think you can go around being the bad guy without going against the hero?'' Kion asked,then started to choke the hyena,''I may not be a hero after this..but i might as well avenge my grandmother…''

'' _Grandma...if i ever try to save the pridelands...should i kill?'' A 4 month old kion asked Sarabi,who smiled._

'' _Do not kill,my grandson..that will make you as bad as the person who is trying to destroy the foundations of our home.'' Sarabi replied,then nuzzled kion._

''...Another day.'' Kion finished,then let go of Janja and walked off as the other 4 hyenas ran down to tend to their leader.

Tiifu limped over and hugged Kion as he emerged from the gorge.

''Are you ok?'' Kion asked

''I will be…'' Tiifu replied.

 **That night….**

''Are you sure you'll be ok?'' Kion asked Tiifu as they looked at the moon while laying down in the middle of the grasslands.

''I'll have permanent stripes on my leg,but oh well'' Tiifu replied,then nuzzled Kion.

''After every thing that happened today...am i worthy of being the leader of the lion guard?'' Kion asked.

''Nobody ever doubted you,Kion...they never will.'' Tiifu replied

Both Kion and Tiifu nuzzled eachother while looking at the moon and stars in the sky while fireflies swarmed the area,then flew up into the air.

The last view was pride rock as a giant 'mark of the lion guard' appeared on the front of the rock.


End file.
